Iris Landon
]] Name: Iris Landon Gender: Female Age: 17 Hometown: Battle Creek, Iowa Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Painting, Reading, Farming, Dreaming, Country Music Appearance: Iris is a tiny girl with a yellow complexion and deep brown eyes. Her hair is cut short, reaching down to the tips of her ears. From looking at her face alone, it would be very easy to mistake her for a very feminine boy. Freckles run all along her rosy cheeks. Both her nose and chin petite and very small, almost fragile. Her lips are thin and pale, the tips of which are slanted upward. She stands at just under 5'4", and weighing just over 130 lbs. Even though most of her body appears thin, her arms have some muscle from the work on the farm, not to mention her wrists being quite strong from handling machinery and her paintings. Her chest is small, somewhere in the B's, and her legs are stringy but strong enough to support most of the heavy lifting she does. Iris doesn't really worry much in the way of fashion. When she is home and working, her attire consists of plad shirts and overalls. Otherwise she likes to wear spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of tight jeans. Biography: Iris is just a quiet girl from a small town in the middle of nowhere. The daughter of a farmer who really wanted a son, Iris has always worked hard to make her father proud of her. She works hard on the farm, perhaps a little too hard at times. Her father owns one of the biggest family-owned corn fields in all of Iowa, and while on occasion a relative may come to help, she and her father are the one who maintain it. It has almost come to the point where she has taken full responsibility of harvesting, and knows her way around her father's tractor named Bessy. Iris's social life never really blossomed because all of her free time has been sucked up by the farm, not that there would be much of a social life to have in Battle Creek. Despite her very hard work, her father never really appreciates it, and this leaves Iris with a constant feeling of rejection. Iris's mother died of ovary cancer when Iris was seven. Iris can't really recall much about her other than that she was always smiling, and loved Iris more than anything else in the entire world. This is why Iris always lives by the words of her mother and always carries a picture of her wherever she goes. Schooling in Battle Creek is a little strange. The system in the town is a little backwards. Since the town is so small, and there are no other schools around for a good number of miles, the school that is built within Battle Creek is a co-ed school. Elementary, Middle school and High School all share classes, though they each have different rooms. It is a rather strange, but Iris doesn't seem to mind. They don't teach her much apart from assorted English texts because most of the kids in the school were planning to work on farms or take over businesses anyway, and have no real aspirations for college. Iris could be herded into this group too. She has never went far from Battle Creek before so she is ignorant to how schooling is done in other places. However it would be a lie to say that Iris has no aspirations. She actually is quite the little dreamer, and her imagination is quite large. Oddly her hobby isn't farming but painting. She does mostly landscapes, like barns or sunsets, but her work is quite good. Iris has alot of experience in it, and it makes her happy whenever she finishes a painting. Her father didn't approve of this, but he never stopped Iris from doing what she enjoyed. Once Iris dreamed that she became a big artist, with a big showcase in a famous city somewhere, and her father was there crying in joy over her accomplishment. Iris knew it had to be a dream. She wished it were true though. Iris is very prone to catching colds. Her immune system is somewhat lacking so it's almost assured she will catch a cold during the winter, especially since she has to work on the farm year-round. This becomes to be a huge problem because Iris overworks herself constantly with her work on the farm, and she will normally find herself bedridden the next day. Even during the summer time it is not uncommon for her to have a stuffy nose. Her father says it came from her mother's side of the family. Iris has little in the way of friends and of those she does know are either within her own family or people that at first glance such as her doctor or the manager at the local market. She knows almost no children her age. This has never really bothered her. So far as she was concerned, she was happy just being alive and having a wonderful life. Even so, Iris has always believed that everybody has a good soul, buried deep down inside, and she will always greet everyone cheerfully(though with a nervous stutter). Advantages: Iris has some strength in her arms, allowing her to carry things that would normally cause a girl of her stature trouble. She has a cheerful demeanor, perhaps giving people an incentive to trust her. Disadvantages: Iris is very shy. Her social skills are very lacking seeing as how she rarely holds a long conversation with anyone other than those in her family. She has a weak immune system, and if she is stressed too much she may collapse. She believes that the world is inherently good, and her naive beliefs will conflict with killing. --- Power: Black Mould Conclusion: Forever ill, forever shy, at least she'll be the first to die. The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Willingly stayed in a Dangerzone. Allies: Holly Chapman, Cristo Ruiz, Johnny Marsh Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Iris awoke in the church. She was horrified by the situation she found herself in, immediately searching for her locket, a reminder of her mother. She was also forced to confront her weaponry, and immediately became disheartened, her desire to live conflicting with her unwillingness to hurt anyone else. Iris began sobbing, attracting the attention of Holly Chapman, Holly and Iris talked for a time, with their initial suspicion quickly dissolving into cooperation. Iris entrusted Holly with her locket, for safekeeping. The two girls came to the realization that their situation was real. They initially planned to barricade the church into a fortress, however, their efforts were quickly disrupted by the arrival of Cristo Ruiz. Cristo attempted to talk his way into the church, appealing to the girls' sense of mercy. he claimed to have been attacked by Otis Adelaide, claiming that the other boy could be in pursuit. They girls let him into the church, however, Holly did not instantly believe his story. iris, on the other hand, was struck by Cristo's charm, quickly developing a crush on the boy. Holly pointed her gun at Cristo, and, when he returned in kind, it was enough to arouse even Iris' suspicions. Into the middle of this tense situation stumbled Chris Richardson. Iris was not put off by the boy's appearance, but her companions were displeased. Cristo left, and convinced Iris to follow him. Holly went with them a short time later, realizing that she still had Iris' locket. Iris followed Cristo to the settlement. There, he spotted Otis, going after him while telling Iris to stay back. She agreed, telling him to be careful, then noticed that her locket was missing. In a mild panic, Iris went to a house and waited there for Cristo's return. Holly soon arrived, having followed the others. They waited for some time, Holly drifting in and out of sleep, but Cristo didn't come back, and the announcements soon marked him as a killer. Sometime during the night, the house they were in was also entered by Johnny Marsh. Johnny took refuge in a bathroom, where, in the morning, Iris discovered him. She spoke with him for a time, introducing him to Holly. The three formed a loose alliance, and moved out quickly when their location was declared a danger zone. Iris led the group to the cove, hoping to find Cristo's body and say goodbye. She did not tell the others about this goal, leading Holly to become very angry when the purpose of their trip was revealed. Iris tried to defend Cristo to Holly, who, having never liked him, was disinclined to believe him anything short of a total psychopath. The two girls soon made some peace, though. Unfortunately, at that moment, the psychic scream of the dying Penelope Rivers washed through the area, causing Johnny to tear his mask loose in a panic. Upon seeing his skinless visage, Holly declared him a monster, and tried to ward him away with a warning shot. She actually hit him in the leg, and the two struggled, with Holly kicking Johnny into the cliff side, killing him, and dying shortly thereafter from a knife wound in her side. Iris was unwilling to believe her friends dead, instead choosing to deny that there was anything wrong with the situation. When she was approached by Simon Matthews, she became hostile, attempting to ward the boy off. Simon managed to defuse the situation, allowing Iris to preserve her delusions. Soon, though, the peace was broken as the cove was announced to be a danger zone. Simon attempted to convince Iris to follow him to safety, but she refused, shooting at him to drive him away. After he left, she realized her delusions, but instead of fleeing she went deeper into the area, searching for Cristo's body. She finally found him, though by this time the tracking device in her arm was buzzing regularly, warning her of her dwindling safe time. She briefly contemplated shooting herself, but instead decided to wait out the remaining time. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Subject C02 was interesting, but, overall, too dependent upon her allies. Her attachments proved to be her downfall, and her worthless power certainly didn't help any. The biggest surprise was that she managed to last as long as she did. '''Memorable Quotes: "I wanna live! I don’ wanna kill anybody! Th’ hell did I eva’ do to deserve this? I work all day momma, honest! Neva’ did a dirty thing eva'! Neva' said I wanted to kill someone! Did everythin' you and Daddy told me!" - Iris laments her situation "M-Momma always told me neva' to talk to strangers..." - Iris explains part of her upbringing "Momma always told me that all people are tah' same, deep down inside. Ain't no reason tah be unkind just cuz someone don't look th' same as you." - Iris shares more of her mother's wisdom "B-Be careful hun. I don' want yah doin' anythin' that might be rash, 'kay?" - Iris' last words to Cristo "... 'pose you ain't had the best'a days." - Iris understates Johnny's situation "He... He ain't that bad... D-Dun go getting mad at him." - Iris tries to defend Cristo's reputation "Must'a been hearing things cuz' I was 'ere the whole time and ain't heard no gunshots. You callin' me crazy? Cuz the only one actin' crazy 'ere is you." - Iris denies the deaths of Holly and Johnny "I AIN'T GONNA LET YAH CHANGE ME! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LOOK AT YER'SELVES IN THA' MIRROR?! YOU'RE THE MONSTERS HERE, AND I AIN'T GONNA TURN INTO ONE JUST SO I CAN LIVE! YAH HEAR ME?! IF I'M GONNA DIE, THEN I SURE AIN'T GONNA BE THA ONE TAH DO IT!" ''- Iris rants in the danger zone Other/Trivia *Iris and Holly remained together throughout the entire game, except for a brief separation between their first and second threads. *Iris was one of four characters to end their game in a danger zone, and one of two to do so intentionally. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Iris, in chronological order. *Hope *Lay Your Weary Head to Rest *I'm In Despair! Mad Science Has Left Me In Despair! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Iris Landon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Iris was totally great. She was a truly charming character, even while in the grips of paranoid delusions, and her affection for Cristo was absolutely tragic. Ciel did an amazing job here. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution